Operation: A.P.P.R.E.N.T.I.C.E. Transcript
Prologue: Black computer screen typing title Now Loading Kids Next Door Mission Operation: A.P.P.R.E.N.T.I.C.E. Afternoon Parties Power Rent Enemy Nastiness Timeless International Cold Enslaved Writing Operatives: SpeedyMan93...........in style of Mr. Warburton Production Operatives: SpeedyMan93..............in style of Mo Willems Scene 1: Numbuh 1's dream sequence The DCFDTL: "Dangerous behavior, Numbuh 1........you must be very excited to see us........we're flattered." Numbuh 1: "I'm not here to see you guys...........I'm here to stop you guys." The DCFDTL: "But how can you stop us when you don't even know what we're plannin'? Numbuh 1: "Like this............" Numbuh 1 shoots against the Delightful Children from Down the Lane with his S.P.I.C.E.R. (Stingy Pepper Inframed Cannon Enflames Retinas) The DCFDTL: Off Screen "Nice work, Numbuh 1.......We appear to be evenly matched and equally ruthless." The DCFDTL: Off Screen "Not surprising, Numbuh 1........you and we are so very much like 1 another. Numbuh 1: "I'm nothing like you guys!" Robin: "You guys are criminals.......psychopaths.......and all you guys care about is destruction!" The DCFDTL: "And all you care about is what you destroy." Numbuh 1 sees life size stone statues of Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5..... Numbuh 1: "No.........it can't be......." Numbuh 1: "Who are you guys?" The DCFDTL (evil KND operative clones): Evilly Numbuh 1 wakes up from his evil dream sequence Numbuh 2: Off Screen "It's them........" Numbuh 2: "It's the Delightful Children from Down the Lane............" Scene 2: Watching the Kids Next Door video monitor The DCFDTL: "Good mornin', Kids Next Door operatives.........we do hope we didn't wake you up." Numbuh 4: Yawning "What the crud are you guys? some sort of insomniacs? who calls at 6 in the morning........" Numbuh 1: "What do you guys want?" The DCFDTL: "Well..........that's precisely what you been tryin' to find out, isn't it? And in spite of all your efforts, you're still in the dark about my intentions............disappointin', Numbuh 1........we expected a little more from you." Numbuh 1: "Yeah right........like I care about what you guys just said....." The DCFDTL: "But since you weren't able to discover our plan......we suppose we'll just need to reveal it ourselves." The DCFDTL: Off Screen "We're sure you're all familiar with the concept of a chronoton detonator............" Numbuh 2: "No way......." 3 Gasps In Shock Numbuh 5: "Oh man........." Numbuh 4: "It can't be........uh........what's a chronoton detonator?" Numbuh 3: "It's a machine that eradicates all chronotons with a localized area.......utterly destroying the temporal powers of the space flowing device." Numbuh 4: "Huh?" Numbuh 5: "It stops the flow of time........permanently." Numbuh 2: "If they trigger that thing down town........it'll freeze-frame the entire city streets. Numbuh 1: "Tell me where it is!" The DCFDTL: "You're a clever operative, Numbuh 1..............we're sure you and your close friends can figure it out.............but however.......since we control the detonation............time is not on your side." Numbuh 1: "Fan out........find it.........and shut it down." Numbuh 4: "Hey.......uh.......maybe you should stay here and do the searchin'." Numbuh 1: "What now?" Numbuh 2: Off Screen "Whoa.........when it comes to the Delightful Children from Down the Lane.......you got issues." Numbuh 2: "It might be better for the team if you set this 1 out." Numbuh 1: "No way........there's just too much for me to......." Numbuh 3: Off Screen "Numbuh 1..........." Numbuh 3: "We couldn't forget the last time you faced them........." Numbuh 1: "I made 1 single mistake, Numbuh 3..........it won't happen again........I can handle it.........I promise." Numbuh 5: Off Screen "Would any of you guys like to know where to look?" Numbuh 5: "The Delightful Children from Down the Lane gave us more information than they realized.....................right here...........in this reflection." Numbuh 4: "Whoa........zig zag lines........way more informative." Numbuh 3: "Pier 48........." Numbuh 1: "The dune docks..........." Scene 3: The dune docks Numbuh 3: "Empty?" Numbuh 2:' "Oh no........."' Numbuh 1: "I can't believe this............" Numbuh 4: "Oh.......great........now what do we do?" Numbuh 1: "We fight against them........." Numbuh 1: "Kids Next Door, battle stations!" Numbuh 2 is about to shoot at the Toilenator with his S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R. (Shoots Quarts Of Oozing Stuff Heavily Ensnaring Rivals), but Numbuh 1 shoots him off with his S.P.I.C.E.R. (Stingy Pepper Inframed Cannon Enflames Retinas). Numbuh 2: "Hey...........come on.........I was gonna do that." Numbuh 3 shoots at him with her T.A.N.G.L.E.R. (Tosses Armored Nets Guaranteeing Lotsa Entangled Rivals) while Numbuh 5 shoots at him with her B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P. (Big Old Totally Tremendous Launcher Emits Cola And Pop) Numbuh 2:"Uh.........Numbuh 1? I think you got him." Numbuh 3: "Yes.......please, Numbuh 1.........you can stop right now.........we're in victory." Numbuh 1: "The Delightful Children from Down the Lane have got their fingers on the lever........and we got nothing..............does that sound like victory to any of you guys?" Numbuh 2: "Alright...............we know the chronoton detonator was there.......now we just need to figure out where it went." Numbuh 4: "No problem........we should all split up and............." Numbuh 5: "Waste 27 minutes of searching only to end up empty handed? I don't think so, Numbuh 4." Numbuh 4: "Well, Numbuh 5.........when you say it like that.......... Numbuh 3: "Numbuh 5's right..........we need to find some other way to track that device." Scene 4: The down town back alley Numbuh 1: Off Screen "Stop right there!" Numbuh 1: "Tell me everything you know about this.............answer me........right now!" Unknown Man: "I've never seen it there before...........I don't know anything.........honestly!" Numbuh 5: "You said you could really handle it......" Numbuh 3: "You promised.............." Numbuh 1: "We're wasting time around here........" Numbuh 4: "You know........just 'cause we're trying to catch the Delightful Children from Down the Lane doesn't mean you need to act like them." Numbuh 1: "Don't ever compare me to them.......they're trying to destroy the city streets.......and I'm trying to save it." Numbuh 3: Sneezes Numbuh 5: "Bless you, Numbuh 3........" Numbuh 3: "Pardon me, Numbuh 5.......I'm allergic to metal gears......there must be some other source near......Again sorry about that." Numbuh 2: "Quite interesting............" Numbuh 3: And Groans A Bit "Not really.......at my house......some sort of allergies are quite the common thing." Numbuh 2: "No way........the key component of the chronoton detonator is some sort of metal gear.........which means........." Numbuh 4: "Numbuh 3 can track it down......." Scene 5: The Sewer Pits Numbuh 3: "I believe it's this way............." Numbuh 1: "Look, you guys, uh........about......earlier........." Numbuh 5: "It'll need to wait. Numbuh 1: "Kids Next Door........battle stations!" Numbuh 1: "Hurry up..........we can't let Knight Brace get away!" Numbuh 3: "Numbuh 1............" Numbuh 1: "Get the chronoton detonator.......go........go........go!" Numbuh 2: "Come on, Numbuh 3........you heard him!" Numbuh 1: "It's only fair to warn you, Numbuh 2.........you guys caught me on 1 bad evening." Female Computer Voice: "Defense mode.........activated." Numbuh 2: "I'm not gonna have some attitude from a crazy machine!" Numbuh 1: "Where are they? where's.........huh, what?" The DCFDTL: "Hurry up, Kids Next Door operatives........your time's running out." Numbuh 1: "Well........actually.........we just went into over time." The DCFDTL: "Numbuh 1.........welcome........we've been expectin' you for some short period of time............we were beginnin' to wonder if Knightbrace was too much of a challenge." The DCFDTL: "You Lookin' for this? well.....here it is.......if you want it..........then come and take it." Scene 6: Back outside the city streets Numbuh 2: "Thanks for the lift............" Female Computer Voice: "Auto pilot activated........." Female Computer Voice: "Impossible code.........." Numbuh 3: "How are we gonna stop this transportration device?" Numbuh 5: "Just tell me that's not how you're planning to stop the chronoton detonator. Numbuh 2: "Uh.........." Numbuh 4: "You really know how to stop this thing.......don't you?" Numbuh 2: "How hard can it be?" Numbuh 2: "Whoa........." Numbuh 5: "Whatever we're gonna do........we should all do it right before the Delightful Children from Down the Lane decide to trigger that device." Scene 7: The Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane The DCFDTL: "Come on now, Numbuh 1.......you'll need to do better than that.....we haven't even broken 1 single sweat." Numbuh 1 shoots against them with his S.P.I.C.E.R. (Stingy Pepper Inframed Cannon Enflames Retinas). The DCFDTL: "Good signature moves, Numbuh 1........." The DCFDTL: Off Screen "That's good, but not that perfect........." Cut to the 4 other Kids Next door operatives......... Numbuh 2: "The chromium core............it's very unstable..........and no sudden moves." Numbuh 3: "Please continue with the mission............." Numbuh 2: "Alright...........now all we need to do is detatch the............." Numbuh 4: "Well........that doesn't really sound that good." Cut back to the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane....................... The DCFDTL: "We understand your frustration, Numbuh 1...........you hate losin' just as much as we do..............1 of the very many qualities we got in common." Numbuh 1: "It's over, Delightful Children from Down the Lane!" The DCFDTL: Off Screen "On the contrary, Numbuh 1........." Numbuh 1: "Huh, what?" The DCFDTL: "This is just the beginning.............." Numbuh 1: "Where's the real chronoton trigger?" The DCFDTL: "Chronoton trigger? there's no chronoton trigger........'cause there's no chronoton detonator." Cut back to the other 4 Kids Next Door operatives............ Numbuh 2: "The minute of truth, dudes.....is everybody ready?" Numbuh 4: "I can't bear to look......." Explosion Numbuh 4: "Holy crud........we blew it......we'll be frozen stiff in time forever!" Numbuh 4: "Why aren't we frozen stiff in time forever?" Numbuh 2: "'cause it wasn't a crhronoton detonator..........it was a fraud." Numbuh 4: "So aside from the foul smell of sewer water up my nose........I think I'm alright." Numbuh 2: "My brain says says I'm just fine........." Numbuh 5: "Whatever that laser beam was supposed to do........it didn't really do it." Numbuh 3: "Then we're............in victory?" Cut back to the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane again......... The DCFDTL: "The Nanoscopic probes........the chronoton detonator was really the bait for a very much bigger trap........You see......with the pull of the lever.........Off Screen our probes will destroy your close friends from the inside out." Numbuh 1: "You guys can't control them........no matter what you guys do........they'll never obey you guys." The DCFDTL: "It's not about your close friends, Numbuh 1.......it's about you...... it's always been about you." Numbuh 1: "Like What?" The DCFDTL: "Sending more trouble your way...........leaving some clues for you to reveal........we were only testing you.......for quite some time now......we've been searching for an apprentice.......somebody to follow in our footsteps........and, Numbuh 1.......we've chosen you.......congratulations." Numbuh 1: "There's no way I would ever work for any of you guys........" The DCFDTL: "If you join us.......if you wish to serve us.......if you never speak to any of your close friends again.........we'll allow them to live forever." The DCFDTL: Off Screen "But... ...if you disobey even the shortest request.....we'll overwhelm them, Numbuh 1.........and we'll make you watch............so.....we got 1 deal?" Cut back to the other 4 Kids Next Door operatives again........ Numbuh 3: Off Screen "Numubh 1?" Numbuh 3: "Numbuh 1? Numbuh 1..........please respond.......why isn't he answering?" Numbuh 2: "His locator's been deactivated, Numbuh 3........we got no way to find him." Numbuh 4: "That's not a good idea..........." Numbuh 3: "Numbuh 1.........please.........you need to answer me.......Numbuh 1.....please respond.......Numbuh 1......where on earth are you?" Cut back to the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane 1ce again......... The DCFDTL: "We know this seems crazy right now........but trust us......you'll learn to like it." Transmission Interrupted.............. Continuing Transmission............. Scene 8: Searching around the city streets Numbuh 3: Off Screen "Numbuh 1? Numbuh 1.......please, Numbuh 1......where on earth are you? Numbuh 5: Off Screen "Numbuh 3.....that's quite enough.....you've been callin' for 29 minutes." Numbuh 3: Off Screen "Maybe if I just try 1 more.........." Numbuh 4: Off Screen "Come on, Numbuh 3.............if he's gonna pick up.....he would've done it by now......besides....ou're kinda givin' me a banana split headache." Numbuh 3: Off Screen "But why doesn't he respond? where could he be?" Numbuh 2: "Numbuh 1 and Count Spankulot definitely went a few round........but I can't tell who won.......or where they went." Numbuh 5: Off Screen "No sign of him around here either..........." Numbuh 5: "His locator's still offline.......I've been monitorin' all of the frequencies.........but he hasn't checked in." Numbuh 3: "Oh......we're terrible close friends......we shouldn't have left Numbuh 1 to do battle alone." Numbuh 4: "Yeah right......especially since the Delightful Children's big chronoton detonator was a fraud." Numbuh 5: Off Screen "The chronoton detonator wasn't a fraud........it was a decoy to lure us away from Numbuh 1.......and we fell for it." 2 Groaning Loudly Numbuh 2: "I should've known that thing was a fraud............" Numbuh 3: "But why? why did the Delightful Children from Down the Lane separate us from Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 4: "And if the chronoton detonator was a decoy............" Numbuh 5: "Then what was their real plan?" Blaring Numbuh 2: "Kids Next Door........move out!" Man's Voice Off Screen: "He's stolen the power blaster!" Police Guard #1: Off Screen "Get him!" Police Guard # 2: Off Screen "Hey......where'd he go?" Numbuh 2: Off Screen "Stop right there!" Numbuh 4: "That's not the Delightful Children from Down the Lane.......that's......." Numbuh 3: "Numbuh 1.........." Numbuh 1 gets ready to attack against them............ Fade to a black screen............... Numbuh 2: "Whoa........" Numbuh 4: "No way......" Numbuh 3: "Numbuh 1.......why are you doin' this?" Numbuh 1 attacks 1ce again............. Numbuh 2: "Hey........" Numbuh 4: "What the crud is goin' on with you?" The DCFDTL: Loud Speaker "Not 1 single word, Numbuh 1.........they're not your close friends anymore." Numbuh 2: "What the heck are you doin'?" Numbuh 3: "Numbuh 1..............." Fade to another black screen.............. The DCFDTL: Off Screen "Nice work, Numbuh 1...........we're very pleased with you...........you're already provin' to be the greatest apprentice." Numbuh 1: "This deal won't last forever......" The DCFDTL: Off Screen "Well.......it can.......and it will........the Kids Next Door operatives still got no idea that our chronoton detonator was more just than a decoy........now that our probes are inside their bodies.........they could remain undetected for years and decades...........unless of course you disobey us.........and we decide to destroy your former friends with 1 pull of the lever............" Numbuh 1: "The sooner or later......you guys will let your guards down.......I'll get that controller.......and the minute they're outta danger.......you guys will pay." The DCFDTL: "That sounds like a threat, Numbuh 1.......a real good threat.......actually.......betrayal........destruction.......and revenge.....we all do think like 1 another............we monitored your vital signs during the mission....... elevated heart rate........adrenaline....endorphins...........but you won't admit it........but at some level...........you enjoyed stealing everything for us.......it was quite a thrill point......wasn't it? you're gonna keep stealing, Numbuh 1...........and you're gonna keep getting that thrill poin.......and sooner or later....you'll see things our way." The DCFDTL: "And who knows? we might even become cousins to you.........." Numbuh 1: I already got plenty of cousins............." Scene 9: Back in the tree house Numbuh 4: Off Screen "Alright..........the way I see it........." Numbuh 4: "There are only 2 logical explanations.......1.......Numbuh 1's been replaced by an evil robot clone double............2...........he's another victim of zombie mind control........" Numbuh 5: "Just as logical as it sounds.......if anything was controlling his mind.....I would've sensed it by now........" Numbuh 2: "And my calculations confirmed his biometrics.........that was the real Numbuh 1........our Numbuh 1." Numbuh 3: Off Screen "Fibs........" Numbuh 3: "That wasn't Numbuh 1...........your calculations are wrong.........Numbuh 1 is our close friend.........and nothing could ever make him betray us like that........Devastatingly nothing." Numbuh 5: "But something else did............." Numbuh 4: "3 new words..........disgruntled radioactive clone." Numbuh 2 yanks Numbuh 4 away........... Numbuh 4: "Yow!!!" Numbuh 5: "Look........no matter what the reason.............no matter how much we wish it wasn't true..........Numbuh 1's a criminal right now........and just like any other criminal..........." Numbuh 2: "The Kids Next Door operatives need to bring him down.........." Numbuh 3: A Silent Weep Blaring Numbuh 4: "Holy crud........it's him!!!" Scene 10: The energy force field gravity center Numbuh 2: Off Screen "You're not walkin' outta here, Numbuh 1.........." Numbuh 2: "Not without 1 single fight............." Numbuh 2: "Kids Next Door...........battle stations!" The DCFDTL: Off Screen "Not so fast, Numbuh 1.......you got yet to achieve your objective goals." Numbuh 1: "That device was too heavily guarded.........I'll need to steal it another way." The DCFDTL: "No way...............go back........unless of course you want us to destroy them..........go there back and fight." Numbuh 2: Off Screen "Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 2: "Look............I don't know what's goin' on......but we don't wanna fight like this......we just wanna speak face to face." Numbuh 1: Battle Cry Numbuh 4: "I guess there's nothin' to speak about.........." Numbuh 3: "Please, Numbuh 1............" Numbuh 2: "Don't make me use my S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R. on you............" Thud! Numbuh 4: "Hey, dude.......are you alright?" The DCFDTL: Off Screen "Fight to win, Numbuh 1.........use the micro blaster." Numbuh 5 is about to attack with her B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P. (Big Old Totally Tremendous Launcher Emits Cola And Pop). Numbuh 5: "I..............can't..........see........anything." Numbuh 3: "No.........wait!" Numbuh 2: "Come on, dude..........don't make me do this......I don't wanna do this!" Numbuh 3: "Stop, Numbuh 1..........don't move 1 single muscle." The DCFDTL: Off Screen "We thought we told you to use that micro blaster........attack.......right now!" Numbuh 3: "Numbuh 1.........you're my closest friend..........I can't be in a universe where we fight like that........if you're really evil.........then go ahead.........then do what you gotta do." Numbuh 1: "Numbuh 3..........no........wait......I........." Vibrating The DCFDTL: Off Screen "Numbuh 1!!!" The DCFDTL: "We gave you 1 single order..........if you won't attack them.....our probes will do it." Numbuh 1: "Numbuh 3!!!!!!!!!!!!" Numbuh 1: "Stop..........just stop!" The DCFDTL: "Attack, Numbuh 1............it's the only way to save their lives........attack with everything you got." Numbuh 3: Weakly "Numbuh 1.........." Numbuh 1: "I'm terribly sorry about this........." The DCFDTL: "That's our servant.............." Scene 11: Ending up in the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane Numbuh 3: "Huh, what?" Numbuh 4: "Alright........craziness.......what the crud just happened around here?" Numbuh 2: "Kids Next Door.......move outta the way!" Numbuh 5: "He's gone a bit far away........." Numbuh 2: "Is everybody alright?" Numbuh 4: "Uh...........I know where Numbuh 1 picked up that heat ray gun........but where did he learn that little glowy attack trick?" Numbuh 3: Off Screen "I don't think that was Numbuh 1......" Numbuh 3: "Maybe it's the Delightful Children from Down the Lane who just learned a few new tricks..........." The DCFDTL: Off Screen "Excellent........" The DCFDTL: "Our apprentice is progressin' even faster than we hoped........all he needed was a little motivation." Numbuh 1: "Motivate this 1!!!" The DCFDTL: "Numbuh 1............that was quite vicious........quite dishonorable........and quite ruthless.......nice work.......you're becomin' more like us every single minute." Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Transcripts